The Trouble With Dragons
by MissVicki
Summary: The boys meet and help a dragon. Problem is, dragons aren't always easy to handle, even in human form. My first story and I intend to keep it going.
1. The Beggining

One single candle was lit in the dark room where a particularly odd individual sat meditating. The over sized rat sat, concentrating on his breathing and thinking about nothing at all. His four sons were about to turn in for the night. They were tired from a long night of crime fighting. The foot clan had been up to more and more trouble lately and the police hadn't been able to keep up. Thus, the rat had sent out his boys.

An exasperated sigh escaped the rat's lips. He just couldn't concentrate. He knew his boys were safe but he couldn't help feeling something was wrong. Something very dangerous was about to take place and it was something that he couldn't help but think would affect his family in a very personal way.

With years of practice at his aid, the rat managed to slip back into meditation again. Suddenly a cold chill ran down his back and the candle went out. Splinter knew, whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon.

Splinter hurried to his four son's bedrooms, waking each in turn and telling them to meet him in the living room in five minutes. His sons woke and rubbed their eyes with three fingered hands. Why three fingers? Why, because the rats sons were nothing other than mutated turtles! An odd family for sure, but a close one.

"Why on earth would Splinter want us up this early?" asked a turtle with an orange mask.

"I'm sure we'll find out Mikey. Master Splinter wouldn't get us out of bed this early for nothing," a blue masked turtle answered.

"Technically, it is late, not early guys," said a rather groggy but still smart purple masked turtle.

"Oh, who cares?!" A red masked turtle spat at his younger brother, "This is not a good fucking time to be up, early or late!"

The four turtles glared at each other groggily, waiting for their master to tell them this was some silly exercise so they could go back to bed and ignore each other for awhile.

"My sons, " the four brothers jumped at the sudden arrival of their master, "I have distressing news. I do not fully understand what is about to happen, but something is about to happen."

The four looked at him questioningly.

The rat sighed, "During meditation, I was interrupted."

"By what master?" the blue masked turtle, Leonardo, asked slightly concerned.

"I do not know. Something dark, something foreboding. Something that told me we are needed on the surface. I need you, my sons, to go and see what is going on and help those who need it. Whatever happens tonight will change our lives forever. Although I do not know if we will be affected in a positive way or not."

"So, we have to go save someone- we don't know who- but we have to save them, in the middle of the night. And on top of that, this might not turn out well for us. Well I can hardly wait!" the red masked turtle, Raphael, threw his arms in the air, "Why does this make no sense to me?"

"Raphael! Calm down. Just because it does not make sense does not mean it is bad," the rat sighed "You and your brothers will go out one last time tonight and check around. "

"Hai, sensei!" the turtles responded as one.


	2. Little Girl

Killian sat on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse and looked out across the alleys. Her sharp silver eyes told her no one was fallowing her anymore. She was tired of being hunted and longed for rest. Lucky for her there was a full moon out. She squatted down and put her arms around her legs. She fell asleep like that with her silver hair flowing behind her in the direction of the wind.

She never heard the footsteps that came behind her….

"Master splinter said he had a feeling the disturbance would take place over in this section of town, so keep your eyes peeled!" Leo called over his shoulder to his brothers. He could've sworn he heard Raph mutter some kind of threat because of being up so late. Mikey was enjoying the fresh air and ignoring him for the most part. Don was the only one who actually looked like he was paying attention, and that was because the sooner they finished this, the sooner they could go home.

Suddenly Mikey stopped, causing Raph to run into him.

"You little-"Raph began to move toward Mikey threateningly.

"Wait," Mikey put a hand up, "What is that?"

He pointed to the roof top of an abandoned warehouse. On it Leo could see the outline of a girl. She was squatting over the edge of the building with her arms around her legs. Her hair flew around her and lashed wildly in the wind. Behind her black figures moved closer. There were about ten of them.

"Do you think this is what Splinter meant? Those are foot ninja after all…." Donny cocked his head to one side as he considered what the foot could want with one girl.

"It is possible….." Leo mused, wondering if the ninja were going to attack or not.

"Does that little girl even know those guys are there?" Mikey pondered with genuine worry.

"I think it's time we find out," Raph said and jumped onto the building. Following him, his brothers were quite startled to see the girl was actually asleep. And she wasn't a "little girl" she was just short.

The foot ninja were slightly shocked at the turtles sudden appearance and paused for a moment as the turtles studied the girl. One of them came to their senses and shouted a cry of attack.

The turtles looked up in time to begin fighting. After defeating the first to attack, Leo glanced around to see if the girl was safe. Not only was she safe but she was up. Mikey had made his way over to her and was saying "Don't worry little girl, the big boys are hear to protect you!"

Leo snorted at his brothers attempt to humor the girl and turned back only to find the ten ninja they had been fighting had doubled. Slightly annoyed, Leo took out his two katana. Donny had his bo staff already out and Mikey was showing off his nunchuks. Raph was in the middle of fighting a foot ninja with his sais. Since all their weapons were out, Leo hoped the foot would take it as a sign that they would seriously kill anyone who got in the way.

Unfortunately, no seemed to get it and the ninja who weren't already engaged in battle, charged.

The fight didn't last long and soon the boys had disposed of about half the foot ninja., the remaining ran away. Sheathing his katana's, Leo walked over to the girl. He inhaled sharply as soon as he saw her in the light.

Her silver hair was long and she had no real bangs to speak of, just some pieces of hair that fell in front of her face. These she brushed away to reveal silver eyes. She wore a simple white dress and a necklace with a vial on the chain. In the vial was a black powder. The vial itself came to a point at the end and was decorated with more silver.

Her absolute beauty made Leo pause slightly in putting away his weapons. He noticed his brothers had similar reactions.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. The girl didn't answer, she just stared at him with fierce, angry looking eyes.

"Uh…hello?" Leo tried again, "Look, I know we are different, but we aren't going to hurt you, okay?"

Still, all she did was stare at Leo. Suddenly she looked over at Mikey. She glared slightly and without warning threw something right at him. Mikey ducked away. He heard a groan and a thunk behind him.

On the ground lay a foot ninja with a small silver knife in his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'big boy'" the girl crossed her arms and looked at Mikey, amused, "the 'little girl' is here to save you!"


	3. Confusing Explanations

Raph laughed as the "little girl" plucked her knife out of the foot ninja she saved Mikey from, "Man, she sure got you my friend!"

Donny tried to hide his laughter as Mikey glared at him. Leo managed to stay calm, but in his head, he was dying.

Mikey smiled sheepishly at the girl, "Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and Leo noticed that the anger was gone from her eyes and she looked completely relaxed around them.

"Oh, of course!" the girl stuck her hand out, "I'm Prince Killian of the Dragonic Empire, but don't worry, I'm not power crazy or anything so you can just call me Killian."

The boys looked at her quizzically.

"You're a _prince_? Don't you mean _princess_?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the "dragonic empire" thing?" Mikey asked, making quotation marks in the air.

"No, I did mean Prince, why would I mean anything else but what I said?" Killian looked at them, slightly confused.

The boys just stared at her for a minute, wondering if they should check this kid into a "happy farm, where life is wonderful all the time". Leo was about to break the silence that fell over them, when Killian suddenly brightened up as if she had just realized something.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm sorry, I assumed you were dragons, like myself, because of the way you looked. Most humans aren't green you see." Killian looked proud of herself for realizing such a fact.

"Okay, kid. Let's get you home, or to a psychiatrist…." Raph began to move towards her.

"Wait, wait!" Mikey jumped in front of him, "I gotta hear this!" He looked at Killian intently, motioning to her to go on.

"Well, okay…I am a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a royal dragon. I _used _to be a princess, then my father died and I was moved up into a prince."

"Wait," Donnie said, "you _were _a princess and _became _a prince? How does that work? I mean, you still look female to me"

Killian laughed.

"Gender has nothing to do with it! Kings can be girls and Queens can be boys. It is all a matter of status. No part of it depends on gender, which is a really good thing because some of our best Kings have been female!" the girl laughed again and flipped her silver hair.

"So," Donnie said slowly, trying to figure this out, " when your father died you moved up on the status scale. Which also means your father was the King!"

"Yes, and he was a wonderful King. Now my mother is King and if my sister, the Queen, and I don't do something soon, our new leader will reveal dragons to the human world!" Killian looked dead serious at first, but then her face brightened as she said, "That is okay, however, because I have a plan! Oh, but listen to me blather on. This is really none of your business. Thanks for the help though, those ninja's would've gotten me for sure, I'm just so tired."

Leo looked at the girl and was amazed at how fast her mood changed.

"So, what was the foot doing in the first place? Why were they chasing you?" Leo had many other questions to ask the young "dragon" but decided this was the most important one by far.

"They wanted my heart. But not for themselves I think, they kept saying something about a shredder," Killian shuddered, "I'm not sure what they planned on doing with my heart and this shredder thing."

"What would they want with your heart?" Mikey asked.

"Well…." Killian began, and then promptly, fainted.


	4. Belief

Authors note: uh, I'm sure you have noticed but I'm kinda prone to typo's. Lots and lots of typo's. Enjoy the story anyway and please review. Oh and the story will be told mostly from Killian's point of view from now on unless someone else's view is other wise needed. : End Authors Note XDDDD

Killian woke up on a tattered couch. She was covered in a blanket and her head rested on a worn out pillow. She glanced around to find a clock. She couldn't find one, but it looked relatively dark so she guessed it was sometime at night.

As she sat up she heard a voice behind her say, "Hey! Look who's finally up!"

She turned to see the orange masked turtle from the night before. He and his three brothers were gathered around a table eating cereal.

'Maybe it's not night…?' Killian thought looking at their bowls.

"Well it's about time!" said the red masked turtle, "We've been couchless for three days now!"

"Raph! Don't be a jerk!" the purple masked one scolded.

"How are you feeling?" asked the blue masked one. He had gotten up and was moving toward Killian with his hand outstretched. When he was close enough, Killian took his hand and let him help her up.

"Oh, I'm fine" She said brightly, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'asleep' " purple mask said, "…more like unconscious. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge…."

"Of course not! No one can wake a dragon when that dragon is in need of sleep!" Killian laughed at the thought of these four trying to wake her when she desperately needed sleep.

"Again with the dragon thing…." The red one rolled his eyes.

"Raph, shut it! Sorry about him, he just thinks-" the blue mask didn't get very far with that sentence. Killian strode up to the red turtle, still at the table, and said, "He thinks that I'm lying!"

"Well, who wouldn't?" he fumed, "You think you are a DRAGON! What the fuck is with that?!"

At first Killian just glared at the turtle, then her look softened and she laughed.

"Do you want proof?" Her eyes shone with pure distaste, "I'll give you proof!"

Before Leo could try to calm the mayhem, Killian threw back her head and opened her mouth. Out of it came fire! Bright blue, red, and even green flames licked the stone ceiling and scorched it. Then the flames died down a bit and they were gone, like a water hose just turned off, the stream of flame stopped.

The boys stood staring at the ceiling and at Killian in turn.

"She is indeed, a dragon," came their master's voice from behind, "And if I am correct, a very special one judging from the color of some of that fire."

"Yes, you are correct," said Killian, now strangely calm. The boys just stared in wonder.

"I think, you have some explaining to do," Said master Splinter after he introduced everyone, "Start at the beginning. Why are the foot chasing you?"

Killian sighed, "I'm not sure but I have a couple of different theories. I know for a fact that they want my heart. What they want to do with it exactly, is beyond me. There is a story, of a young girl who was chased by a group of bandits. It is an old story and from it was born a legend that I believe the Shredder is trying to recreate. In the story, the girl is chased until she can run no more and the bandits rape and stab her. They leave her for dead. She is about to die, when a kind young dragon comes to her. The young dragon feels pity for her and in an act of kindness, gives her half of his heart, so that she may live. The girl and the dragon fell in love and the story ends with the girl living forever with her newfound partner. I believe the foot clan are chasing me so they can have my heart. However, the only reason they say the girl lived forever is because she lived as long as the dragon did, she was after all sharing his heart. Dragons live a long, long time, so people just said "forever". In reality, if the 'Foot' clan were able to capture me, they wouldn't get far, because if such a fate does befall me, I will instantly kill myself so that they too will die."

An eerie silence fell over the group.

"I doubt very much that the foot wants your heart for themselves. I'll bet they want your heart for their master." The wise old rat said.

"Wow…." said Mikey.

"What are you doing in New York in the first place?" Leo asked.

Well, I told you my father died, and that my mother now rules. That is a very bad thing. My mother wishes to reveal dragons to the human world and take over everything! It is my sister and my duty to make sure that doesn't happen. The only way to get authority over another dragon who is more important or older than you, is to fight them. My sister has challenged my mother and requests the crown. The fight is to take place, here, in New York. I am here to scope out the perfect spot for the big event. My sister and mother will arrive the day of the battle. It will take place in about a week. Until then I'm left to dodge this 'foot clan' and find a big enough, abandoned enough place for this fight."

"Why not hold the fight somewhere else? Somewhere less inhabited?" Leo asked.

"My mother knows that she can't possibly beat my sister, let alone me, and doesn't want to go through with the fight. By law she must, so she is trying every loop hole. If I can't find a place that will suffice for the fight, the fight will not take place." Killian looked from one disbelieving face to the next, until she found Splinter's face. His kind eyes shone with trust and belief.


	5. Crush?

Authors note: Sooooooooo many typo's!!!! I'm sorry! *bows respectfully* enjoy the story anyway!!!! :end authors note:

Killian could tell none of them believed her. None of them except Master Splinter. But one thing that Killian didn't understand was….

"Splinter, how do you know about dragons?" Killian looked at him quizzically.

Splinter paused for a moment as if deciding whether or not to tell the truth, "I don't think that is a truth that should be told just yet…."

"Um…huh?" Killian wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"He means he doesn't want you to know yet. Don't worry, if you think your confused you can only imagine what we think." Leonardo had been the only turtle to really give Killian much of a chance and he was starting to show signs of belief. Killian decided he was the nice one.

"Oh, I see…" Leonardo could see she was still kind of confused.

"You are welcome to stay with us until you have accomplished what you came for," Splinter said, "The boys will show you to your room. We do not have a guest room anymore," Master Splinter looked pointedly at Leonardo who blushed slightly and looked away, " you shall stay in Leonardo's room."

Splinter then left to meditate. All the turtles busted out laughing, all except Leonardo who was still blushing slightly.

"I'm guessing there is a story behind this?" Killian raised an eye brow.

Raphael laughed again and said, "Smart one over here decided he wanted to redecorate the guest room and used one of Donnie's tools. But it wasn't designed to help move furniture and he blew the place up!"

Leo, still blushing, said "Come on, I'll show you around."

Killian learned that the kitchen, living room, and entrance were all one big room. There was a training room and Master Splinters room on the same floor. Up an unstable looking set of stairs there were the boys rooms and one bathroom.

Leo showed her his room last, "Here is where you'll be sleeping. I'll go get the cot."

While he was gone, Killian decided Leo was really neat and tidy. Everything had its place and there were swords all along the wall.

She saw one katana in particular that caught her eye. She lifted it up and tears came to her eyes.

Leo came back in and began to set up the cot, "I figure I'll take the cot and you can have the bed. That okay with you?"

He looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You can have the cot if you want! I mean if it really means that much to you…." Leo was at a total loss as to why the girl was crying.

"It's not that," She said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I just knew the person who made that katana and I miss her very much."

Shocked, Leo said, "But that katana is over three hundred years old, and back then women weren't allowed to be blacksmiths."

Killian shook her head and chuckled, "How little people know these days. I'm a dragon remember? I was alive, and women often disguised themselves as a man to do what they desired. This one happened to be my best friend…." Killian again wiped tears from her eyes.

"You're three hundred years old?" Leo found himself slightly disappointed.

"Well no. Literally I am over 3,000 years old, but my actual age would be about 16. Dragons judge age by maturity you see. I am that of a 16 year old girl." Killian could see his disappointment fade away. She giggled inwardly.

"Hey! Are you two done yet! We decided to have a Nintendo marathon!" Mikey ran in and interrupted the silence. Leo jumped at his sudden appearance and Killian screamed and jumped up. Then, being ever so graceful, landed directly on Leo, shoving him onto the bed.


	6. Oh Dear!

~Authors note~ I know, I know. So cliché. Forgive me. I couldn't help it w so cute^^ any how enjoy the outcome^^ ~End Authors note~

Mikey busted out laughing while Killian hurriedly got off the poor turtle fallen victim by her body. Leo blushed slightly and helped her up. He got up himself rather quickly.

"Stop it Mikey!" Leo said as he brushed himself off, "I'm so sorry Killian."

"You? Sorry? I'm the one that's sorry! I fell on you! Are you okay?" Killian asked looking him over.

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's go play some Nintendo," Leo playfully smacked his brother (who was still laughing) on the shoulder on his way out.

Taking one last glance at the sword hanging neatly on the wall, Killian sighed and followed. When she got downstairs the boys had started up the Nintendo. They were going to be playing a really old school Nintendo with a Mario game. The boys were fighting over who could go first. The sounds of them fighting, and Mikey freaking out about what kind of pizza to order, reminded Killian of the chaos that she experienced when she last lived with a family. That little family of hers had been the best thing that had happened to her and they were gone now. She couldn't help wondering if the same fate was in store for this family.

'Oh, Killian…what have you gotten yourself into this time?' Killian sighed to herself, trying to come up with a good answer.

"Yo! Killian! Get over here and stop looking sullen!" Mikey, ever the gentleman yelled across the room.

"Lady's first!" Donnie said holding up the remote. Leo smiled encouragingly beside him and Raph just sat there waiting for the game to start.

Killian smiled and fought off the lingering thought that plagued her mind.

When Killian woke the next morning she found Leo still asleep. Considering the fact that Leo got up at 5 to 5:30 every morning (a fact that had been revealed to her last night) Killian knew it was time for her to head out. She still had to find a spot for the fight to take place and it would be easier to survey the land on wing. That was much easier when there were fewer humans to avoid. Killian softly padded across Leos room and started down the stairs. It was quiet. It was nice. Killian looked around the big room that had held the four teenagers for most of their lives. Then she heard something that Killian of all people didn't want to hear.

_Ping!_

…_._

_Ping!_

…_._

_PING!_

…_._

_**PING!**_

The noise grew louder and louder indicating that the source was moving closer and closer. The "Ping" got so loud that soon all four turtles and the wise old rat were in the living room with Killian asking what that noise was.

"It's the sound of someone summoning." A soft growl grew in Killian's throat.

"Summoning? What is that?" Donnie asked.

"Summoning is the art of bringing things, alive or not, to yourself. When you summon something, you must say an incantation of sorts. Unless you are a truly powerful being you cannot summon without words. If you are powerful enough to refrain from using words you must still use something that informs the item or creature you are summoning where you are. In this case, our individual uses a triangle. Dragons are very attracted to music, you see."

"What does a dragon being attracted to music have to do with anything?!" Raph demanded, still half asleep.

"The fact that the person summoning is using a triangle tells me he is trying to summon a dragon," Killian said with a growl still rolling in her throat.

Suddenly the door flew open and the noise stopped. In stepped a hooded figure, who appeared to tower over everything in the room. The tall figure stared at the group for a moment and took into account the snarling girl. The group could just barely make out a smile on the hooded figures face. Suddenly the figure began with the triangle again, this time pinging much faster.

"Oh no, you don't!" Killian roared and charged the dark figure.


	7. Wait, WHAT?

-Authors note- Hope you enjoy this and also I discovered recently that you are supposed to do "disclaimers"????? So, yeah...uh….I don't own TMNT but I DO own Killian and all things to do with the dragonic empire. Thank you! -End authors note------

The hooded figure disappeared in a poof of smoke. Killian was left standing in a glowing ring. She glanced up to see the same glowing ring around Mikey.

"Mikey! Move it!" She cried and lunged at him. She just managed to tackle him out of the circle when black light shot up from all sides of it. Two figures began to form in the circles before the groups very eyes. Killian seemed the only one not surprised by this, but, after all, why should she be? This was a normal part of her world. This did not stop her, however from looking pissed. She wanted nothing more than to stop these silly assassination attempts.

She helped Mikey up and shoved him into his brothers and Splinter, then she took a defensive stance in front of the group. Although they had only known her for a short while, all of them where surprised to see her so angry and aggressive.

"Ha ha ha!" A booming voice called out followed by, "Hee heh Hee!" An even more annoying but definitely more feminine voice.

"Oh god….." Killian groaned and dropped her stance, turning and waving dismissively to the two forms in the circles. Now that the smoke had cleared the figures were easier to see. The male wore a black shirt and short/Capri pants that were black and decorated with white. The female wore a black dress that was also decorated with white and her dark hair matched the males. The two were obviously related. Oh, and the two were obviously dragons. Their hands and feet were that of a dragon and they both had tails and wings. They were lovely really. Dark, shiny scales.

"Well hello Prince Killian!" The girl squealed and ran towards her victim, "Long time no see your hiney!"

"Heh heh heh," the boy just laughed darkly while hanging back. The turtles and the rat just stared in awe.

"*sigh* So, what is your name this time?" Killian shined her nails nonchalantly.

"Suzay!" The girl exclaimed.

"Great to see you, are you guys gonna' give me trouble or will you leave? You know you are no match for me," Killian glared at Suzay, but not in an angry way. More like an annoyed way.

"Unfortunately under the laws of demons, we have been summoned and must at least try to do our assigned task," The boy stepped forward and drew a very large sword.

The turtles immediately drew their weapons in defense and the rat held his cane in a menacing way.

"Don't get involved," Killian stepped in front of the group and began rummaging around in her bra. Yes, her bra. This is where Killian keeps all important things, but the boys did not know this and were very surprised to see her take a small brown bag out and begin rummaging around in it. But that was also very strange, the bag looked like it would be hard pressed to hold a golf ball and Killian's entire arm was lost in it.

She pulled out something that looked like two rings made of bones that were connected by a small silver chain. Killian held it delicately and with great respect. And then she did something strange. She threw the thing in the air. While it was flying she started to glow. The boys couldn't really tell what was going on exactly but they knew this, the glow was so bright they could no longer see Killian. The weird bone and chain pair began falling through the air after having reached its peak. It fell right where the bright silver shining Killian was standing and after a few minutes the light faded into nothing and there stood Killian…

…Except….

…She had two beautiful silver winds sticking out of her back, two dangerous looking horns on her head, and on her horns, the odd bone and chain object. The rings were around her horns as if they had just been slipped on and the small silver chain hung down around her face, below her neck, connecting the two. Only now, the two bone rings were also connected by five glowing, golden orbs of light. They were small but bright.

The dragon demons looked like they were used to this but still impressed. The girl drew her sword and with her brother charged Killian. The turtles made an effort to protect her but a couple of things happened at once.

First, Splinter held out his arms to keep his young ones behind him. Second, the dragon demons' swords clashed with a silver light just before they hit Killian. And lastly, Killian, with the wave of her hand, slammed the two against a wall and held them there…without touching them.

"_Leave now and don't come back_!" Killians voice could be heard…but it also couldn't…not quite telepathy but something close.

"Nice doing business with you!" The demon girl choked out and the two turned into black dust which disappeared slowly.

Killian reached up and took off the rings gently and looked at her friends gravely before once again fainting. The turtles just stood there shocked.


End file.
